Эйн
Айн был жителем деревни Ятски Королевства Эльфегорт и солдатом, служившим под началом графа Феликса. Сын деревенского старосты, молодой человек сбежал из своего дома вместе с любимой, Кларисс и ее подругой Микалой, после того как узнал о плане своего отца, казнить Нэцуме за убийство. Доставив их в безопасности в столицу, Айн сообщил об его преступлениях графу Феликсу и стал частью местного военного гарнизона лорда. Биография Юность Айн родился в Королевстве Эльфегорт в конце 5 века ЕС, сын старосты Ятски.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Взрослея в небольшой деревне, мать Айна умерла, когда он был еще ребенком и заботу о нем вместо нее поручили акушерке.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 После того как он повзрослел, Айн научился пересекать опасные скалы к северу от деревни и стал популярным среди женщин.ref>The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Когда акушерка и ее муж уехали в Асеид, он узнал, что они владели гостиницей в Центральном округе.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Где-то примерно в ЕС 490, Айн поручили присматривать за живностью. Примерно в тоже время, он попросил своего кузена Евгения научить его искусству владения мечом, что бы он мог защитить их, и бывший солдат согласился тренировать его.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 В какой-то момент он влюбился в девушку из клана Нэцуме над которой издевались все жители деревни, Кларисс. С течением времени Айн все больше разочаровывался из-за коррупции отца и жестокого обращения каждого с Кларисс, хотя и молчал из-за отсутствия у него реальной власти.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Sometime during the EC 490s, Ayn took up work managing the poultry while helping around the village and greeting everyone as the chief's son. Around that time, he asked his cousin Eugen to teach him swordplay so he could protect them and the former soldier complied, training him in the art.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 At some point, he fell in love with the Netsuma girl abused by all the villagers, Clarith. As time progressed, Ayn became increasingly frustrated by his father's corruption and everyone's mistreatment of Clarith, though remained silent due to his lacking in actual power.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Reaching Out бВ ЕС 499 Айн заметил незнакомку в деревне, проживавшую у Клариссы,Микаэлу и подружился с ней в течении следующих нескольких месяцев. Пользуясь возможностью стать ближе к Кларисс, Айн подошел к девушке во время летней работы, и они начали разговаривать о будущем празднике урожая в конце года. Заметив, что Микаэла подошла к ним он тепло улыбнулся ей, благодаря девушку за ее усердную работу. In EC 499, Ayn noticed a newcomer to the village living with Clarith, Michaela, and befriended her over the following months, using the opportunity to get closer to Clarith as well. One day, while working with a wheel barrel, he saw Clarith walking home from the fields. Seeing her downcast expression as she passed, he stopped working and called out to her. Approaching the Netsuma, he happily asked to confirm she was returning from the fields and congratulated her for the work. When Clarith nervously apologized, the young man stared at her for a moment in confusion before smiling again and asking if she was alone that day. The Netsuma admitted she was. He then inquired if she would be participating in the harvest festival for that year, quickly continuing that he'd be relieved if she took Michaela since it would be her first time going to it. Afterward, he excitedly related that he wanted to see the two of them as much as possible before lamenting about his duties as the chief's son keeping them apart. He then noticed Michaela heading down the road toward them and warmly greeted her, thanking the girl for her hard work. After sharing their topic of conversation with her, Michaela pointed out that the festival was still far away. Ayn replied that it was the better they planned it sooner, saying he wanted it to be as grand as possible despite the poor harvest for the year. When the Elphe asked what would be the point of having a grand festival for a poor harvest, Ayn retorted that they'd still need to celebrate to cheer everyone up. After telling her she could hear the details from Clarith, Ayn waved and said goodbye before leaving the two. Сбегая из Гнезда После обмена темами для разговора, Микаэля отметила, что до фестиваля еще далеко. На что Айн ответил, что лучше планировать все заранее, говоря что он хотел, чтобы фестиваль был настолько большим насколько возможно несмотря на плохой урожай в этом году. Когда Эльф спросила был ли смысл устраивать грандиозный фестиваль из-за низкого урожая, Айн ответил, что им все равно нужно его отпразновать, чтобы подбодрить остальных. Затем они продолжили болтать, пока юноша не попрощался с Кларисс и не вернулся домой. Months later, Ayn discovered his father had poisoned Eugen for threatening to report his corruption to Earl Felix; around that same time, he witnessed his father claim Clarith had poisoned the food she allegedly made for them to pay off her debts out of resentment. As the village riled up into a mob to go and arrest the Netsuma, Ayn quickly rushed to her home and tried to force open the door, desperately shouting for Clarith. When Michaela answered, wondering what was wrong, he explained what was happening and told them they had to escape immediately. Leading them along the safer cliff paths north of Yatski, Ayn got them to safety. На следующий день, Айн обнаружил, что его отец отравил Евгения из-за его угроз доложить об его преступлениях графу Феликсу, в то же время он стал свидетелем того, как его отец утверждал, что Кларисс отравила еду, что она приготовила для них, якобы отплатить им за их обиды. Как только деревня решила пойти и арестовать Кларисс, Айн быстро побежал к ней дома и попытался заставить открыть дверь, отчаянно зовя Кларисс. After seeing a nearby tree, he suggested they take a break and pointed to the plant. After the two girls rested under the tree and Clarith fell asleep out of exhaustion, Michaela asked what had happened and he explained the situation to her. When Michaela began to question how they could accept such reasoning, Ayn admitted the village would've suspected her regardless; lamenting he would've objected to it all if he had more power, Ayn punched the tree in his frustration; he then expressed his shame toward his father. When Michaela asked what he planned to do afterward, Ayn decided he'd report the situation to Earl Felix himself. Когда Микаэла ответила, недоумевая, что же случилось, он объяснил, что произошло и сказал им, что они должны немедленно бежать. Ведя их вдоль скал северной части Ятски, Айн доставил их в безопасное место. Увидев поблизости лерево, он предложил им отдохнуть и указал на растение. После того как двое девушек присели отдыхнуть под деревом, и Кларисс уснула от переутомления, Микаэла спросила о том, что произошло, и он объяснил ей ситуацию. The girl then asked if he was alright with his father being arrested as a result and the young man stated it didn't matter anymore. Ayn then inquired if Michaela would go with him and explained their prior plans to move to Aceid after Clarith's mother's death. The lonely villager then dejectedly agreed with the plan and admitted it would be easier for them to hide in the capital where they would be surrounded by people. When Michaela suddenly apologized, Ayn brushed it off and said it was best that Clarith remained by her side. Когда Микаэла начала спрашивать, как они могли принять такую причину, Айн признался, что деревня все равно бы несмотря ни на что обвинила бы ее, сетуя, что он бы возразим им всем, если бы у него было больше власти, Айн в разочаровании ударил по дереву, затем он выразил стыд за своего отца. Когда девушка спросила, что он теперь планировал делать после всего, то Айн решил, что он лично сообщит о ситуации графу Феликсу. Когда Микаэла спросила, будет ли он в порядке, если его отца арестуют, то молодой человек ответил, что это больше не имеет значения. Затем Айн поинтересовался, пойдет ли Микаэла с ним и объяснил их планы переехать в Акейд после смерти матери Кларисс. Одинокий житель согласился с планом и отметил, что для них будет проще скрыться в столице, где они будут окружены людьми. Когда Микаэла вдруг извинилась, Айн отмахнулся и сказал, что для Кларисс лучше оставаться на ее стороне. После он заявил, что станет сильнее и искупит всю свою вину, тогда он наконец поговорит с ней лицом к лицу. Айн сказал ей забыть об этом и сказал, что он возьмет их в столицу, как только их отдых закончится.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 После того как все отдохнули, юноша привел их в столицу и отвел к пожилой паре в Центральном округе. После того как им объяснили ситуацию, пара радостно приняла двух девушек и Айн сразу же отправился в Торагайо.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 After he declared he'd become stronger and remove all the guilt he had so he could finally face her, Ayn told her to forget about it and said he'd take them to Aceid after their break finished.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Once they all recovered, Ayn led them to the capital and took them to the innkeeper couple in the Central District. Explaining the situation to them, the couple gladly took in the two women and Ayn left immediately after for Toragay.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Служба у Графа Встретившись с графом Феликсом в его особняке в Торагайо, Айн рассказал тому, что произошло в Ятски и был признателен феодальному лорду за арест отца за преступления. Когда Граф назначил его в качестве награды в свой гарнизон эльфегортской армии, парень с радостью принял предложение и провел свои месяцы оттачивая навыки в качестве солдата.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Обучаясь ездить верхом на лошадях, Айн старался изо всех сил и узнал много вещей о животных и трудностях в управлении ими.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Позднее, Айн услышал от трактирщика, что Микаэла и Кларимм были наняты служанками в семью Фризисс. 28 декабря ЕС 499, Айн узнал, что граф планировал встретиться с Килом Фризисом в Акейде, и солдат спросил может ли он тоже пойти навестить друзей. Граф согласился и назначил его своим телохранителем во время поездки. Затем они отправились в особняк Фризисов в столице, и вместе с Килом уехав по делам, ожидая возвращения торговца в зале ожидания. По просьбе Графа, Микаэла и Кларисс вошли в комнату неся чай и пирожные, когда Кларисс осознала, что Айн был там. Обе девушки выглядели шокированными, Кил зашел в комнату и все трое были выпровожены, пока аристократы совещались. Айн рассказал им как он нашел их и решил навестить их, радуясь, что у них все хорошо. Когда Микаэла спросила о деревне, он сказал им, что его отец был арестован и его неспособности взять на себя ответственность. Когда служанка Фризисов спросила, почему он не вернулся в Ятски, солдат раскрыл им его военном назначении Графом. Также Айн рассказал о своей мечте стать таким как Леонард и Гаст, чтобы защитить самого дорогого ему человека, говоря что он бы даже убил своего отца, что бы отмстить за смерть Евгения. При упоминание Микаэлой его "важного человека", юноша отвел свой застенчивый взгляд от Кларисс, когда двери открылись и двое дворян вышли. После того как эти двое закончили свой разговор, Граф Феликс позвал Айна и они пошли к выходу. Услышав крик благодарности Кларисс за его помощь. Тронутый, слезы потекли из его глаз, осторожно он смахнул их рукой не оборачиваясь, как только он вытер слезы, солдат ушел с Графом и вернулся в Торагайо.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Зеленая Охота Во время Зеленой Охоты в ЕС 500, Айн был в отряде, которому было поручено защищать Ятски от вторжения Люцифенской армии. Во время защиты города, отряд был разбит силами Люцифении, спасшиеся солдаты отступили в Лес Тысячелетнего Древа и разошлись. Вернувшись в деревню, он был удивлен увидев там Микаэлу и Кларисс, когда их атаковала армия Люцифении. Прежде чем солдаты убили Микаэлу, Айн закричал им остановиться и сразил солдата. Он крикнул Кларисс и Микаэле бежать. Когда его спросили почему он здесь, он сказал замолчать и бежать, сказав что они поговорят позже. Удерживая солдат пока девушки бежали на юг, Айн увидел, что солдаты развернули лошадей, чтобы погнаться за ними. Догнав девушек, он объяснил им, что он отвлечет солдат и заведет тех в лес, где они потеряются в незнакомой местности. Когда Кларисс закричала не делать этого и идти с ними, он сказал ей не беспокоится и обещал догнать их, заявив, что у него есть план. Затем он повернулся к солдатамна лошадях и перерезал их сухожилия, как только они попытались пройти, лишая контроля над лошадьми и парализуя солдат. Быстро побежав в лес, он снова догнал Кларисс и Микаэлу. Когда у него спросили как он смог удержать солдат, он с гордостью рассказал о своем опыте с лошадьми и секретном плане. Они начали отходить к колодцу, чтобы спрятать Микаэлу и Кларисс в секретном убежище Кила, и по пути он объяснил, как попал в Ятски. Выразив свой шок увидев их там, Айн все же радовался тому факту, что он смог защитить кого-то благодаря своим тренировкам фехтования. Затем они внезапно услышали громкий крик людей и Айн понял, что они вызвали подкрепление. Когда они услышали как один из солдат, преследовавших их ранее велел сдаться, Кларисс решила взять плащ Микаэлы и стать приманкой. Айн смотрел как Нэцума спорила с Микаэлой о своем плане и ахнул, когда та призналась в любви девушке Эльфе и вдруг поцеловала ее. После Кларисс объяснила сонной Микаэле, что она подмешала в поцелуй сонное зелье, девушка поблагодарила Айна и сказала ему отнести заснувшую девушку в укрытие, пока она будет выполнять свой план. Согласившись, солдат отнес Микаэлу к колодцу и спрятал ее в укрытие на дне, прежде чем вернуться к Клариссе. После того как он нашел Нэцума, Айн защищал ее от солдат, пока он не был ранен стрелой в ногу и недееспособный, смотрел как она взяли ее под стражу. Оставленный умирать, Айн вернулся к колодцу и вытащил стрелу, пытаясь оказать первую медицинскую помощь с комплектом спрятанным внутри убежища. Затем оставив колодец снова пошел за Кларисс, вскоре Айн рухнул из-за своей травмы и истек кровью.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Наследие Вскоре после этого, Микаэла проснулась и обнаружила на полу пятна крови и аптечку первой помощи на столе. Найдя труп Айна неподалеку от колодца, девушка оплакивала его смерть и дала ему должное погребение, используя его меч в качестве временного надгробия.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 После окончания войны с Люцифенией, могила была установлена на том же месте, и на ее поверхности можно было прочесть "Здесь лежит Айн, смелый воин". Когда Юкина Фризис, Жермен Авадония и Гумилия посетили это место спустя несколько лет, то они нашли его могилу и прежде чем уехать помолились перед ней.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 4, Section 1 Позднее после того как Кларисс стала монахиней, она нашла мальчика сироту из клана Нэцума и взяла в монастырь Элда, назвав его "Айн" ссылаясь на своего любимого друга. Нося имя тезки, седовласый Айн впоследствии стал первым руководителем Всемирной Полиции, после ее создания. Позднее имя перешло к его внуку, Айну Анхору, который решил жить, как его настоящий тезка, услышав настоящее происхождение имени от газетного репортера Ханны Лорре.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Личность и черты характера Айн был веселым и смелым молодым человеком. Своей характерной своей улыбкой, он пытался сохранить позитивный настрой и добродушное поведение со всеми, давая определенную харизму. Одновременно с его оптимизмом, он был очень внимательным к другим и всегда думал о том, как помочь людям, даже если это было не в его пользу. Общительный и дружелюбный, так и прямой, Айн был честным человеком и заботливым человеком. Влюбившись в с Нэцума, Эйн старался защитить Кларисс и постоянно беспокоился о ее благополучии. Как результат, он терпеть не мог предубеждений его односельчане по отношению к Кларисс и вырос ненавидя своего отца за его коррумпированную администрацию Ятски. Тем не менее, Эйн чувствовал себя бессильным изменить глубоко укоренившиюся социальную несправедливость существующую на его родине. Также, испытывая стыд за обман отца, он чувствовал равную ответственность за то, что был не в состоянии встать и защитить Кларисс, когда она жила несчастной жизнью . Таким образом, Эйн испытывал стыд за себя возле Кларисс и держался на расстоянии, чувствуя, что у него не было ни прав к ней, ни средств, чтобы защитить ее для их взаимодействия. Но, после увидев, что Кларисс нашла друга в Микаэле, Айн начал проявлять мужество взять инициативу. Кроме того пример Микаэлы помог сформировать решимость Айна, чтобы улучшить себя и физически, и эмоционально, надеясь избавиться от его прошлой вины и суметь рассказать Кларисс о его чувствах.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Это решимость стала основной преданности для Айна, и он стремился стать великим фехтовальщиком, несмотря на возможность потерять свой дом, семью и друзей; из-за этого, он уважал Микаэлу и поддерживал ее усилия, чтобы помочь Кларисс всякий раз, когда это возможно. Несмотря на свою веселую и типично улыбчивую личность, разочарование Эйна внутренней вины носил с собой темную сторону, которую он часто прятался, один как пренебрежительное к его собственные недостатки и ожесточенные по отношению к своим врагам. Он гордился своим мастерством воина, и стремился стать в один ряд с последними легендами, такими как Леонард Авадония и Гаст Веном.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Из-за его защитного характера по отношению к Кларисс, Айн мог быть агрессивным, когда ей или Микаэле грозила опасность; как следствие, он не колебался сразиться с вооруженными солдатами и изо всех сил, чтобы защитить свою любовь до своего последнего вздоха.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Умения и навыки Хотя он и родился обычным сельским жителем, Айн с раннего возраста практиковался в фехтовании под опекой Евгения и был умел в основах необходимых, чтобы защитить сельскую живность. После присоединения к армии Эльфегорта, Айн овладел симметричным мечом, тренируя полки и оттачивая свои навыки владения мечом.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 У него также развилась впечатляющая выносливость при ношении тяжелой брони. Он также узнал, как ездить на лошади и о многих трудностях в управлении животными через свой личный опыт. Также Айн имел склонность к мышлению на ходу, принимать обоснованные планы в течении короткого времени и находясь под большим давлением. Эта способность была особенно полезной в бою и помогала солдату выигрывать у нескольких противников, находясь в невыгодном положении. Из-за своей храбрости и самоотверженности, Айн был неумолим в бою, и из-за своей высокой выносливости мог сражаться даже когда был тяжело ранен.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Связь с другими персонажами Кларисс: любовь Айна. Он сильно заботился о Клариссе пока рос в Ятски, развивая к ней чувства и общаясь с ней ласково, несмотря на то что никогда не был способен предотврарить ее травлю от рук других сельчан. Стыдясь этого, его любовь к Клариссе привела его к решимости стать сильнейшим в армии Эльфегорта, чтобы защитить ее, и он защищал до самой смерти. Микаэла: друг Айна. В свое время познакомившись с ней в Ятски, Айн и Микаэла стали близкими друзьями, и он видел ее в ней хороший пример и друга для Клариссы. Он смог признаться девушке в своем стыде за то что не защищал Кларисс в Ятски, а также защищал ее во время Зеленой Охоты. Трактирщик: мужчина, который помог вырастить Айна. Айн был близок с трактирщиком и видел его, в качестве отцовской фигуры вместе с его женой, помимо этого он видел их, как надежных и гостеприимных людей, несмотря на их нездешний статус. Жена трактирщика: женщина, которая помогла вырастить Айна. Айн был близок с женой трактирщика и видел ее, в качестве материнской фигуры после смерти своей матери, помимо этого он видел ее, как надежную и гостеприимную женщину, несмотря на ее нездешний статус. Староста Ятски: отец Айна. Айн вырос презирая своего отца за его издевательства над Клариссой и кражей денег у Графа Феликса, хотя в прошлом чувствовал, что был бессилен идти против него. После вступления в армию Эльфегорта, он решил, что он мог бы убить отца, чтобы отомстить за его преступления. Интересные факты Любопытно *В Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Айн был признан пятнадцатым по популярности персонаже в серии The Daughter of Evil японскими фанатами, вместе с Килом Фризисом. *В качестве персонажа, который не был тщательно разработан, mothy сравнивает его характер с Раджи из Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke VenomaniaThe Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - ラージフはエインばりの正統派キャラなので、小説版でももっと出番をあげたかった……。 Галлерея Манга= Ein_Smile.png|Айн как он появляется в манге The Daughter of Evil Появления *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (первое появление) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (упоминание) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (упоминание) *Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (упоминание) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook (упоминание) *The Daughter of Evil (manga) Ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Clarith Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Elphegort Категория:Michaela Категория:Green War Категория:Daughter of White Категория:Микаэла